


Глоток воды

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Давайте сделаем вид, что на дворе всё ещё двадцать девятое мая? Пожалуйста. Повод того стоит.Моя дорогая, прекрасная, удивительная женщина, если бы ты знала, как я тебя люблю.Но ты ведь знаешь ;)У всех у нас бывают трудные времена, неудачные дни, минуты взаимного непонимания и раздражения, но главное и прекраснейшее в жизни - то, что мы нужны друг другу и способны эти мгновения преодолеть.Together.Поздравляю тебя - и пусть всё у нас будет хорошо.Кэпостарк, 3890, ЕR с кризисом отношений, пост!ГВ, АУ по отношению к ВБ, низкий рейтинг, тоницентрик, разрыв конкурентного пейринга, условный ХЭ.





	Глоток воды

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raznoglazaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/gifts).



Пеппер подарила ему росянку-непентеса, и Тони пару минут пытался понять, а не сошёл ли он с ума.

— Оно… живое?

— Да. Древние называли его травой забвения. Это символ, — сама себе противореча, заявила она. Вид у Пеппер был усталый – приготовления к праздничной вечеринке отняли больше сил, чем обычно, ещё и потому, что Тони, против обыкновения, собирался её посетить. – Поливай его дождевой водой. Еда вот в этой банке.

Разумеется, Тони тут же решил попробовать и свинтил крышку, открывая неаппетитное содержимое и прилагающийся к нему пинцет.

— Только не перекорми, — тревожно предупредила Пеппер. Телефон у неё принялся звенеть мелодичным, но требовательным набатом, и вместо привычного поцелуя она только коротко клюнула Тони в щёку – и исчезла, торопясь по множеству дел одновременно.

Тони почти не заметил её ухода: куколка неведомой бабочки, негодующе дёргавшая членистым брюшком в хватке пинцета, приковала всё его внимание. Или это было не брюшко, а хвост? Он не знал, энтомология никогда не входила в сферу его интересов, но гибкие членики слегка походили на его броню. Только броня была гораздо, гораздо крепче.

Кормить лиану оказалось и занятно, и отвратительно. Тони проводил взглядом коричневое тельце, тонущее в мутной жидкости на дне раскрытого кувшинчика, и передёрнул плечами. 

— Пакость какая! И что это Пеппер взбрело?.. 

Вопрос остался без ответа.

Хэппи преподнёс ему галстучную булавку, юбилейную, десятую за десять лет. Эта была золотая, с рубиновой головкой в форме шлема, и Тони невольно подумалось, что Хэппи пытается его поддержать. Или у него иссякла фантазия. 

— Спасибо! — пересиливая музыку, крикнул Тони ему на ухо. Разноцветные пятна света плавали вокруг, десятки гостей уже отплясывали на танцполе, пили коктейли, облепляли стойку бара. Сам Тони был сух, как квакер, но в это не верил даже он сам: от голосов, бьющей по ушам музыки и мелькания вокруг голова у него кружилась, как у пьяного. Он похлопал Хэппи по спине, и тот ответил ему тем же. — Это чтобы никто не забывал, с кем имеет дело?

— Что? Не слышу! — завопил Хэппи, улыбаясь. Он приблизил ухо к Тони и рукой сделал рупор, но Тони отмахнулся — мол, неважно.

Было действительно неважно. Даже если бы он решил забыть о том, кем стал в афганской пещере, далёкой, как забытый сон, эта затея не увенчалась бы успехом, а чтобы помнить, булавка была не нужна. И так в сердце то и дело колола её невидимая, остро заточенная товарка, и Тони был уверен: эта с ним навсегда. 

Роуди ждал его на верхнем этаже Башни: он не любил шума, да и экзоскелет пока что не позволял ему отплясывать рок-н-ролл. Уставший от грохота вечеринки, продолжавшей буйствовать внизу, Тони обрушился рядом с ним на диван и вытянул ноги.

— Сдуреть можно, — выдохнул он. В голове всё ещё бился металлический ритм, сердце торопилось за ним, и в целом Тони было на удивление хорошо, как давно уже не бывало. – Слушай, Роуди, нужна твоя помощь. Идём, познакомишься с моим новым приятелем и скажешь, что ты о нём думаешь. 

— Пиздец какой, — искренне сказал Роуди, рассмотрев растение. От куколки остались невразумительные хитиновые обломки в мутной лужице, и Тони смотрел на них с уже привычной смесью отвращения и интереса. — Мало тебе было мальчишки-паука? 

— Эй, Питер – не какая-то там лиана! – возмутился Тони. – Вот что, ты всегда лучше понимал Пеп, чем я. Почему эта штука – мой подарок?

— А её саму ты спросить не хочешь? – удивился Роуди, пристально рассматривая ловчие кувшины. – Ну, знаешь, люди разговаривают между собой, особенно когда помолвлены. Открывают рот, вот как я сейчас, и… что у тебя с лицом?

— Знаешь, почему я пошёл на эту чёртову деньрожденческую вечеринку? – Тони всмотрелся в переплетение жилок на самом большом кувшине. Биологический лабиринт, созданный живой системой, и Тони по опыту мог сказать: никакая, даже самая сложная техника, не может по заковыристости и непредсказуемости решений сравниться с тем, что природа создаёт словно бы сама собой. Ловушки, приманки, естественное коварство, миллионы загадок, предназначенных для того, чтобы выжить и оставить свой генетический след… и они с Пеппер тоже путали друг друга, разве нет? Только её приоритетом было выживание, а он сам ставил на то, чтобы не прожить отпущенные годы зря, и вот это-то…

— Эй? Тони, ты здесь?

— Прости, — он затряс головой. – Просто у нас всё сложно, и чем дальше, тем сложней. Предсвадебная лихорадка – звучит смешно, а на самом деле не очень-то весело. Я потому и пошёл, чтоб развеяться. Вспомнить старые времена и всё такое прочее, но что-то не очень помогло.

Тёмное лицо Роуди потемнело ещё больше.

— Вы поссорились?

Пару секунд Тони пытался подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить, что происходит между ним и Пеппер. Поссорились? Нет, не это. Что-то невидимое, но исключительно прочное и неумолимое, понемногу растягивало их в разные стороны, и помолвка ничего не могла в этом изменить? Даже напротив, была отчаянной попыткой остановить происходящее – бесполезной, тщетной, как все решения, принятые в последний момент перед окончательным разрывом?

— Не то чтобы, — пробормотал он, поняв, что объяснить такое – невозможно. – Но времена нелёгкие. Потому я и пытаюсь понять, что она имела в виду.

— Ну… — Роуди снова бросил взгляд на сытый кувшинчик, переваривавший добычу. – Может, решила, что тебе нужно попробовать о ком-то заботиться, а собаку ты выгуливать точно не будешь? А эта штука ужасная, необычная и интересная, всё как ты любишь?

Тони посмотрел на него с благодарностью. Роуди всегда умел поддержать и словом, и делом, и сейчас выбрал самый приличный из вариантов. Обнадёживающий такой.

— В общем, вот, — Роудс протянул ему небольшой свёрток. – Это от меня – и если что, эту штуку кормить не нужно, только заправлять. С днём рождения, Тони.

В свёртке обнаружились ключи, и Тони узнал их с первого взгляда.

— Красная Голова*? – он подбросил ключи на руке и ухмыльнулся Роуди так, словно им обоим опять было по двадцать. – Чемпионский прототип вроде моего Марка? Ну ты даёшь, Роуди!

— Наслаждайся, — Роудс расплылся в ответной улыбке, и если прищуриться, было так легко не заметить тревоги, засевшей в тёмных блестящих глазах. Какого чёрта, это была ночь его рождения, Тони не обязан был тратить её на переживания всех мастей! – И знаешь, у всех пар бывают трудные моменты, это нормально.

Тони сунул росянке палец – его эта идея мучила весь вечер, и вот, наконец, хватило куража, — и вытащил его прежде, чем Роудс успел возмутиться. 

— Хорошо, что она тебе не подарила змею, — констатировал Роудс.

— Поехали кататься, — предложил Тони. – Ничего с ней не станется до утра.

Питер Паркер явился к нему в безбожную рань. Ещё и одиннадцати не было, а Тони уже слышал, как он ходит по гостиной, хрустит поданным Пятницей поп-корном – отчего-то Питер был без ума от поп-корна, — как шелестит чем-то.

После ночных гонок голова изрядно гудела, и Тони выбрался, наконец, из своего логова – как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть завопить:

— Пит, даже не думай!

Мальчишка подскочил на месте и уронил поп-корн – к счастью, мимо жадно открытых ловчих ртов.

— Я не… доброе утро, мистер Старк.

— Она этим не питается, — Тони уже жалел, что так наорал на парнишку, но осмотрел растение и убедился, что оно в порядке. Питер тоже был в порядке, только испуган. – Прости. Мне показалось, что ты вот-вот сунешь ей это прямо в пасть.

— Да нет, я пытался понять, на каком расстоянии она схлопнется, — пояснил Питер, и Тони закатил глаза. Ох, это школьное образование!

— Она не схлопывается. Просто закрывается от дождя. Вы биологию что, совсем не проходите?

— Почему же, — пробормотал Питер с гримасой отвращения. – Птички и пчёлки, в смысле, половое размножение. Жуткая скукотень, если честно. Зато нам показали Кэпа, в ролике «Как меняется твоё тело».

Тони не смог сдержать смешка, и с облегчением понял, что Питер тоже смеётся вместе с ним.

— Ладно, герой, — сказал он, наконец. – Время раннее, так что к делу. Потом я тебя накормлю нормальным завтраком, а не этим безобразием, и…

— А что она на самом деле ест? – заинтересовался Питер, тут же обнаружил банку, заглянул внутрь и восхищённо сказал, — фу, какая дрянь!

— Не поверишь, я почти то же самое сказал, — Тони отобрал у него банку. – Я её уже кормил вчера, хватит. Могу пригласить на следующую кормёжку, — прибавил он, видя, что Питер расстроен. – Как в зоопарк, когда приносят мясо тиграм.

— Я за, — мгновенно сказал Питер и вспомнил, наконец, зачем пришёл. – Я звонил вчера, но тут такое было, что на три квартала вокруг земля тряслась, а внутрь меня не пустили, так что – с днём рождения, мистер Старк.

Тони воззрился на то, что Питер ему протягивал. Небольшой, забранный в рамку лист бумаги определённо переживал и лучшие времена, и рисунок на нём был проще некуда. Сделанный явно детской рукой, он изображал Железного Человека, стреляющего супер-лазером.

— Тётя Мэй нашла, — пояснил Питер неловко. – Это я рисовал, после того, как… ну, после того самого. Дурацкий подарок, да? – он глянул на Тони так, словно тот собирался швырнуть рисунок на пол и растоптать каблуками. – Я так и сказал, что дурацкий, но она начала говорить, как вам нужны эти, как их... доказательства неравнодушия и…

— Я его повешу над рабочим столом, — быстро успокоил Тони. Он был тронут больше, чем сам ожидал, и то, что Питер рисовал его этаким карающим ангелом и, кажется, до сих пор готов был считать хорошим человеком, даже узнав лично, заставило знакомую иголочку в сердце зашевелиться снова, болезненно и сладко. – Серьёзно, Пит, это не чтобы ты не плакал, и на месте Мэй я бы сменил психолога, но… это хороший рисунок.

Питер просиял.

— Вам правда нравится? 

Тони потребовалось минут сорок, чтобы просто привести его в чувство, накормить и выпроводить восвояси. Как всегда после общения с Питером, он чувствовал себя одновременно измотанным до предела и настолько же счастливым, и, тоже как всегда, задавался вопросом – это у всех родителей так?

— Мистер Старк, минуту внимания?

Тони поднял голову от чертежа, с которым разбирался. Эта куколка натолкнула его на пару мыслей, и если обеспечить движущимся частям определённую гибкость, он мог бы…

— Мистер Старк!

Он положил чертёж и заставил себя отвлечься: голос у Пятницы был почти как у Пеппер.

— Что, нас штурмуют? Налоговая пришла за моей головой? В здании пожар?

— Я хотела поздравить вас с днём рождения, — церемонно сказала Пятница, и у Тони глаза открылись – шире некуда. – Я провела анализ подарков, которые вы получали в прошлом году…

— Ни одного не помню, — Тони был тронут не меньше, чем с Питером. – Хотя нет, была жуткая ваза с меня ростом. Ты же не заказала мне вазу?

— Я решила, что это вызовет неразрешимую этическую проблему, — Пятница помолчала. – Формально все деньги, что лежат у меня на счетах – ваши.

— И ты их заработала потом и кровью… хм, временем и умом, — поправил Тони. – Но я всё-таки надеюсь, что это не ваза.

— Разумеется, нет. Анализ показал, что вы не привязаны к стоимости, форме, происхождению, составу и ещё двадцати семи параметрам подарка, но предпочитаете эмоционально насыщенные проявления заботы и уважения. 

Тони даже про чертёж забыл.

— Вот это новости, — пробормотал он. – Никому не говори. Засекреть эту информацию. И… я сгораю от любопытства, так что давай свой подарок.

Пятница дала. Подарок занял всего три минуты, но к его концу Тони обнаружил, что глаза у него, кажется, подозрительно влажные. 

— Пятница, — с чувством сказал он, когда последняя строчка кода-стихотворения угасла в инфополе, — это лучшее, что я за всю жизнь слышал.

— Вы действительно так считаете? 

Иногда Пятница страшно походила на Питера. Или он на неё. Почему нет? Они оба были немножечко его дети. То, что он собирался оставить после себя, когда придёт его чёред. Его наследие.

И почему в день рождения и за пару дней до, и за пару дней после в голову лезет всякая чушь? 

— Это было круто, — сказал Тони, уверившись в том, что в голосе нет предательской дрожи. Не хватало ещё разрыдаться от стихов, пусть они и были больше чем прекрасны — гармоничны, сложны и искренни. — Лучшего кода я в жизни не читал.

Пятница поблагодарила и заметила, возвращаясь к прозе жизни:

— Вчерашние подарки сложены в сейфе, Тони. Те, что в него поместились. Было бы неплохо вам на них посмотреть.

Тони застонал и замотал головой.

— Там снова будет дюжина запонок, сабля, чтоб вешать на стену, и кошмарные скульптуры в чудовищный интерьер. Пожалей меня и убери это всё с глаз долой. 

— Но там есть и другие, — возразила Пятница. — Я взяла на себя смелость отложить их отдельно. От мисс Романовой, от мистера Беннера и, — тут она сделала микроскопическую паузу, — от капитана Роджерса.

Тони почувствовал, что в горле у него пересохло, а сердце сжалось и прыгнуло куда-то.

— Выбрось их, — он понял, что говорит глупость, и поправился, — просканируй. Брюс прислал чай?

— Листовой, очень редкого сорта, — подтвердила Пятница. — Как и в прошлом году, и в позапрошлом. Но вы же не пьёте чай, мистер Старк.

— В том и дело, — Тони помолчал. — Отдай его на кухню. А Наташа, конечно, прислала оружие.

— Да, мистер Старк. Очень недурной люгер парабеллум, в прекрасном состоянии, насколько я могу судить.

— Добавь к коллекции, — Тони кашлянул, прочищая горло. — Роджерс?

— Ошибка сканирования, — напряжённым от неловкости — если сверхмощная система искусственного интеллекта способна испытывать неловкость — призналась Пятница. — Но во внешнем слое определяется вибраниум.

Тони помолчал. Чёртов Роджерс знал, чем его взять, понимал, что первым порывом будет уничтожить подарок, не вскрывая, но потом любопытство, бич и проклятие деятельного ума, возьмёт своё, и принял меры.

— Хорошо, — сказал Тони и закусил губу. Покосился на росянку и на миг почувствовал себя насекомым вроде Лэнга. Крошечным, быстрым, любопытным насекомым, ползущим прямиком в ловушку, из которой нет возврата. — Хорошо. Положи его... куда-нибудь. Мне нужно подумать.

— Разумеется, мистер Старк.

К вечеру Тони совершенно извёлся. Он занимался обычными делами, пытаясь с головой погрузиться в разработку новой брони, в денежные дела, в исключительно скучную аудиторскую проверку восстановительного фонда, в бурное обсуждение деталей будущей свадьбы, во что угодно, только бы не думать о той бомбе замедленного действия, что смирно лежала в сейфе — и думал о ней всё равно. Наконец, Пеппер оторвалась от проспекта, во всех возможных ракурсах демонстрировавшего новую модную коллекцию обручальных колец, и сказала сердито:

— Где ты вообще витаешь, Тони? 

Он замотал головой и попытался взять себя в руки.

— Прости. Прости. Вот это, с бриллиантом, очень милое. 

— Я только что сказала, что мне оно кажется излишне претенциозным! — вспыхнула Пеппер. Чем ближе к назначенной дате, тем легче она взрывалась, словно тоже, как и он сам, не была уверена в том, что не совершает ошибки. — Ты вообще слушаешь меня, Энтони Эдвард Старк?!

Дело дошло до тяжёлой артиллерии, и закончилось тем, чем всегда заканчивается дело, если в него вступают пушки. Тони пытался смягчить удары, как мог, но потерпел фиаско, и разъярённая Пеппер, бросив напоследок что-то вроде "кажется, нам нужно подумать ещё как минимум полгода", удалилась.

— Твою-то мать, — сказал Тони. Он был весь мокрый, как мышь: скандалы изматывали его хуже любой работы. — Пятница!

— Да, Тони.

— Пошли ей букет чего-нибудь, на что у неё точно нет аллергии, — сказал он, и тут-то жучку было самое время остановиться и перестать ползти, завидев грозящую внизу пропасть с мутной жижей на дне, но если бы Тони умел останавливаться вовремя, то не дожил бы до своих лет и уж точно не стал тем, кем стал. — И принеси эту чёртову штуку, она меня с ума сводит. Вибраниум, говоришь? Он же не прислал мне слиток, а? 

— Судя по данным косвенного анализа — нет, слиток был бы тяжелее. Это, скорее... фольга?

— Я много чего слышал о Ваканде, — вздохнул Тони. — Что они едят на вибраниуме, едят сам вибраниум, спят с ним в обнимку и так далее. Но фольга... хотя разумно. Любой другой материал ты бы просветила, а этот...

Свёрток оказался невелик. Тони смотрел на него, как на боеголовку, готовую рвануть в любой момент. Карточка, приложенная к блестящей бумаге, была подписана простым "для Тони", и резкий летящий почерк был ему хорошо знаком. Слишком хорошо знаком. Чувствуя, что соскальзывает вниз по неумолимой плоскости, Тони развернул его, убедился в том, что их с Пятницей догадка верна, и раскрыл идеально отполированный, сложенный в куб тонкий лист металла.

Несколько секунд он смотрел на то, что предстало его взгляду, и не был в силах сказать ни слова. Потом слепо потянулся к ящику стола, за которым сидел, порылся в нём, ничего не обнаружил и, спохватившись и выругавшись, сунул руку в карман и там нашёл, что искал.

Трубку взяли сразу же, и почти испуганное — никогда ещё голос Стива не звучал так растерянно и глухо! — "Тони?" донеслось словно бы очень издалека. Из глубокого, отравленного колодца, из кувшина, полного мутной едкой жидкости, из самой ужасной пропасти, полной скорби и бессмысленных уже сожалений.

— Привет, Стив, — сказал Тони. Губы у него прыгали, ледяной пот прошиб между лопаток, и дышал он через раз. — Ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

— Нет, — отозвался Стив; судя по голосу, он тоже пытался взять себя в руки и всё никак не мог. — И да. Слишком много всего, что я хотел бы сказать, но, думаю, я снова опоздал. 

— Откуда это у тебя, — потребовал Тони, невидяще глядя на то, что лежало перед ним, окружённое острыми металлическими лепестками куба. — Откуда, чёрт возьми!

— Баки, — коротко выдохнул Стив. — Он... он попросил бы прощения сам, если бы мог, но он сейчас не может. 

Тони осторожно, словно обращаясь с чем-то, что могло взорваться в любой момент, пропустил между пальцами цепочку. Шелковистая и гладкая, та проструилась сквозь ладонь и остановилась; простой круглый медальон остался у Тони в руке, и сквозь ювелирное стекло просияли знакомые глаза: нежные женские и пронзительные мужские.

— Я долго думал, стоит ли снова растравлять тебе рану, — признался Стив. — Но Бак решил поехать туда, где... понимаешь, он пытается загладить вину. Найти всё, что можно, помочь семьям, на худой конец просто побывать там, где всё случилось, и попросить прощения. Твои оказались первыми в списке, и дорогу там не превратили в шоссе, как собирались, так что он все эти годы так и лежал в земле.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — Тони сглотнул. Мать и отец смотрели на него с общей фотокарточки, крошечной и удивительно чёткой. Должно быть, ему самому было не больше трёх лет, когда делали фото, потому что он никак не мог вспомнить ничего похожего, но вот же доказательство: он сам, сорок с лишним лет тому назад улыбнувшийся в камеру и пойманный на плёнку навсегда. — Это самый ужасный подарок на день рождения, какой только можно придумать! Хуже клубники, хуже кролика с сиськами!

Стив не стал расспрашивать ни о чём. Он вздохнул и признался:

— Думал, другого случая не представится. И ты за дело меня ненавидишь, Тони. Я должен был сказать.

— Да, — сипло подтвердил Старк. Он почти не понимал, что говорит, чувствовал только, что этот разговор, мучая и тревожа старую рану, зачем-то нужен ему. — Скажи Барнсу... впрочем, нет, ничего ему не говори.

— Я бы и не смог, если бы хотел, — пробормотал Стив. — Он то в криокамере, то у Шури, то...

— Без имён, — оборвал его Тони. — О чём ты, чёрт тебя возьми, думал, когда прислал мне эту трубку? Да ещё и подписался, как нарочно!

— Ты всё-таки тревожишься за меня, — после короткой паузы сказал Стив. — Это больше, чем я заслуживаю, Тони, но... ты всё-таки тревожишься. 

— Я тебя бросил, — напомнил Старк. Он всё никак не мог отвести глаз от собственного изображения. Слишком ясные глаза ребёнка, ещё не знающего настоящего горя, слишком светлое лицо, ещё не тронутое пороком: его юная копия заглядывала словно бы в самую душу. — Я тебя бросил, Кэп, помнишь? Почти сразу перед всей этой петрушкой. Не очень-то похоже на заботу.

— Я помню, — Стив теперь говорил совсем тихо. — И это ничего не изменило для меня. Я по-прежнему хочу знать, почему. И по-прежнему виноват перед тобой, Тони.

— Если начать мериться виной... — Тони оборвал сам себя, пробормотал тихо, — ты был слишком.

— Что, прости?

— Всё, — отрезал он, перевернув медальон. — "Нашему мальчику с любовью". Ужасно сопливо, я понимаю, отчего она носила его с собой, так мне и не отдала. В три с половиной я уже больше думал о роботах и машинах, чем о людях, а что до тебя, Стив — слишком молод для меня, слишком хорош для меня, слишком всё, понимаешь?

— И ты струсил.

В голосе Стива не было злости или готовности обвинить. Только печаль и понимание — ничего общего с тем, как они орали друг на друга в тот последний день вместе, в день, когда всё кончилось — задолго до Соковийского Акта, Барнса, Земо и попыток друг друга остановить, едва не кончившихся убийством. 

— И я струсил, — глухо подтвердил Старк. — Сейчас я собираюсь струсить второй раз и всё-таки жениться. Бедолага Пеппер, это просто нечестно, но она — лучше, чем ничего, особенно когда просыпаешься ночью. И она терпит меня, не знаю уж, каким чудом.

Стив долго молчал, потом произнёс:

— Ты же понимаешь, что это долго не продлится?

— Довольно, — ответил Тони. — Спасибо за медальон. В моём списке самых говенных подарков этот точно будет на первом месте, большое тебе спасибо.

Стив забормотал что-то, но Тони уже бросил трубку. Уставился на золотой талисман, никого и ни от чего не спасший. Попытался думать, но это выходило плохо, и только одно билось и билось в голове: по плоскости вниз он скользит один, но на дне этого гигантского кувшина уже есть тот, кто свалился раньше, и прямо сейчас яд вины и сожалений переваривает его, как несчастную гусеницу, и скоро сожрёт без остатка.

— Символ, — пробормотал он. — Символ, чёрт бы меня побрал!

Телефон словно сам собою снова прыгнул ему в руку, и усталый голос Стива снова зазвучал у Тони в ушах, отдаваясь в сердце:

— Что ты забыл?

— Непентес, — сказал Тони. — Такая хищная лиана с ловушками для всякой несчастной мелюзги. Если бы ты дарил кому-нибудь такую — что бы ты имел в виду?

Слышно было, как Стив подавился вдохом, а потом, осторожно выбирая слова, произнёс:

— Я не ботаник, но говорят, из этой штуки можно добыть воду, если пить осторожно и не трясти. Внизу отрава, а сверху глоток чистой воды. Почему ты спрашиваешь, Тони?

— Потому что Пеп меня знает гораздо лучше, чем я сам. Даже, наверное, лучше, чем она сама думает, что знает, — пробормотал Тони. — Глоток воды. Трава забвения, мать её, трава забвения... как будто можно забыть, кто ты и кто я. Как будто можно забыть всё, что было… и всё-таки: если подыхаешь от жажды, эта пакость может тебя спасти.

— Тони, — теперь Стив, встревожась, говорил громче и быстрей,— я сейчас приеду. К чёрту Росса и всё остальное, мне нужно с тобой увидеться!

— Потому что я говорю как псих, и ты опасаешься за мирных граждан в зоне поражения? — ядовито уточнил Тони.

— Нет, потому что я боюсь за тебя, — резко ответил Стив. — И соскучился, Тони, как же я соскучился.

Несколько секунд Тони изучал мир перед собой. Простую стену, теперь украшенную подарком Питера. Россыпь чертежей на столе. Сытую росянку, которая, казалось, только и ждала следующего подношения и от одного вида которой его тошнило.

— Прости, Пеппер, — пробормотал он, пытаясь предугадать, чего в её реакции будет больше — обиды или облегчения. Разрыв помолвки за полгода до свадьбы — не лучший опыт в жизни женщины, но определённо более здоровый, чем связать свою судьбу с человеком, летящим вниз, к другому, и радующимся этому падению. 

— Что? Тони!

Он встал и отодвинул горшок с лианой туда, где на него невозможно было наткнуться взглядом. Даже случайно.

— Ничего. Я говорю, что база мстителей по-прежнему в порядке, и наблюдение за ней снято.

— Дом, милый дом, — отозвался Стив. Помолчал и спросил совсем по-детски, — есть хоть маленький шанс, что мы всё-таки сумеем? Как ты думаешь, Тони?

Тони покрепче сжал медальон в кулаке. Потом, кривясь и стараясь не уронить телефон, надел его на шею.

— Приезжай, — предложил он. — Вместе разберёмся.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

Запись перемещения материальных ценностей, 01.06.2016 года, подзаголовок: подарки от частных лиц и общественных организаций.

Декоративное оружие: сталь, золото, бриллианты, слоновая кость, кожа антилопы, девятнадцать экземпляров.

Назначение: галерея подарков "Роскошь без предубеждения", Пятая авеню.

Статус: отправлено.

Комментарии: нет.

Вазы декоративные: фарфор, слоновая кость, керамика, художественное стекло, красное дерево, всего восемь штук.

Назначение: благотворительный аукцион "Победим рак вместе".

Статус: отправлено.

Комментарии: слава богу! Перечисли им денег. Т.Старк.

Повторный статус: сумма перевода уточнена, транзакция номер 5991706146, получена успешно.

Жеребец вороной, кличка "Шустер", трёхлетка, конюшня Аль Асифа, подарок шейха Мухаммеда бин Рашида аль-Мактума.

Статус: подарен Американской конной ассоциации имени Монти Робертса на условиях, предусмотренным контрактом номер 281-4.8/77

Комментарии: нет.

Рог носорога, оправленный в серебро, один.

Статус: с прилагающимися данными продавца передан в Общество защиты редких и исчезающих животных. Заявление о браконьерстве и незаконном перемещении продуктов биологического происхождения в папке номер 72, архив 8, принято к рассмотрению.

Комментарии: надеюсь, сукин сын будет сидеть следующие лет сто!

Nepenthes distillatoria, один экземпляр.

Статус: проживает в Башне. Находится под контролем подпрограммы озеленения и ботанического надзора.

Комментарии: убери его с глаз моих долой, но не выбрасывай. Глоток воды иногда настоящее сокровище. К тому же, Стив с этой тварью подружился.

**Author's Note:**

> Гоночный родстер модели 250 Testa Rossa брала главный приз в гонке «24 часа Ле-Мана» в 1958, 1960 и 1961 годах. Всего в Маранелло построили 22 таких родстера. Имя «Testa Rossa» («красная голова») автомобиль получил за алые крышки в верхней части мотора. Ценность именно этого экземпляра определялась не столько участием во множестве знаменитых соревнований, сколько тем, что он является заводским прототипом – первой машиной в серии. Шасси с номером 0666TR использовалось для испытаний многих конструкторских решений. Проданный экземпляр неоднократно принимал участие в международных соревнованиях и много раз финишировал первым. Имена продавца и покупателя автомобиля не разглашались.(с)
> 
>  
> 
> Название непентес происходит из древней мифологии, где так называли траву забвения.  
> Еще одно название – «охотничьи чашки», а связано это с тем, что жидкость, которая находится в кувшинках, можно пить, но только верхний уровень. С каждого кувшинчика можно получить примерно глоток чистой воды.


End file.
